lovely tradegy
by purvi di's krutika
Summary: Nothing to summarize..just peep in..kavi os..for all the kavi fans..kavi fans do read it..nd all the other readers too..plsss nd review krna mat bhulna..enjoy reading
Hey guys..how r u all?..im here with a kavi os with some tradegy nd romance...ritika..i got ur idea..I'll try to write it as now my 10th is coming so i have to study hard..but ur story i will write..but u will have some time.. pls do tell me hows this os through ur pyaare pyaare reviews..

So lets start..

 _ **one fine day in**_ ** _bureau.._**

 ** _All werebusy doing their filing work as their was no case reported.._**

 ** _Pankaj: abhijeet sir, daya sir..chalo na aaj party krne chalte hai..(in exited tone)_**

 ** _Abhi: agar koi case aya to.._**

 ** _Daya: to kya..party cancel_**

 ** _Pankaj: kya daya sir..usse better to hum yeh wala kaam krte hai..nd he went from their making sad faces_**

 ** _Abhi: are yeh kavin purvi kaha reh gaye..sabhi aa gaye..kahi unse pehle ACP sir na aa jaye.._**

 ** _Just then a cute bubly girl..wearing a turquoise shirt nd denim..her soft silky black hair tied perfectly in a high ponytail..her milky fair skin just enhanced her beauty..she came hurriedly in the bureau..._**

 ** _Abhi:are purvi kaha thi tum_**

 ** _Purvi: sry sir woh kya hai na..thoda kaam mein busy thi..so late ho gayi..ACP sir nhi aye na_**

 ** _Abhi: abhi tak to nhi..lekin kabhi bhi aa sakte hai_**

 ** _Just then acp sir arrived_**

 ** _Aaj main thoda busy hu..mujhe us chitrole ke saath headquarters jana hai..thoda urgent kaam hai ..main chalta hu_**

 ** _Nd he went away.._**

 ** _Abhi: are purvi tumhe pata hai ki kavin kaha hai..abhi tak aya kyu nhi_**

 ** _Purvi: sir subah unse meri phone pe baat hui thi...mujhe unhone bataya nhi ki unhe late ho jayega_**

 ** _Just then dushyant came as he went to the forensic lab to take some imp file_**

 ** _Abhi: are dushyant aa gaye..woh tarika ji kaise hai? ?(while blushing)_**

 ** _Dushyant: sir wo to ekdum mst hai..salunkhe sir ke saath bade maje se kaam kar rhe hai..acha sir mujhe batana kavin kidhar hai..aaj wo mujhse nhi bachega..mujhe usne bataya tha ki woh mujhe subah pick up karega aur hum saath mein ayenge bureau..par woh aya hi nhi.._**

 ** _Purvi: dushyant sir...hum bhi bohot tensed hai ki kavin kaha chale gaye hai..huhh! Aand do kavin ko..aaj to unhe chodungi nhi..._**

 ** _Dushyant: bapre! Bhabhi ji to bahut jyada naaraz hai..aaj to kavin pakka marega_**

 ** _Nd they laughed on this_**

 ** _It was 1pm in afternoon..still kavin didnt came..All were very tensed especially purvi..she was not knowing where her love was..he is safe or not..all these thoughts were running through her mind_**

 ** _Just then telephone rang in the bureau..abhijeet picked the phone_**

 ** _Abhi: hello cid bureau_**

 ** _Man: sir aapke ek officer kavin ka accident ho gaya hai..mujhe wo injured halat main mile hai_**

 ** _Abhi: what! Kab kaha kaise..aap pls bataiye_**

 ** _All the officers gathered around him_**

 ** _Man: sir main unko city hospital leke jaa raha hu..aap bhi wahi aa jaiye aur main sab aapko wahi batata hu_**

 ** _Abhi: thik hai..thank u soo much_**

 ** _He was really very tensed..seeing him in this condition..all became worried_**

 ** _Dushyant: sir kya hua..aap itne tensed hui hai_**

 ** _Purvi after hearing kavin's name became tensed_**

 ** _Purvi: sir kavin..kavin ko kya hua_**

 ** _Abhi: purvi kavin ka accident hua hai.._**

 ** _Purvi: kya..(she was shocked!)_**

 ** _Abhi: purvi sambhalo apne aap ko..hume abhi City hospital jana hai..dushyant jaldi gaadi nikalo..quick_**

 ** _Nd they reached hospital within no time_**

 ** _At the reception.._**

 ** _Abhi: maam kavin khanna naam ka patient idhar kuch time pehle admit kiye gaye hai na_**

 ** _Receptionist: yes sir just one min...ya sir yaha se sidha jaiye aur right side ki second room_**

 ** _Abhi: thank u soo much_**

 ** _Nd they went there..the man who called abhijeet was sitting there nd the doctors were examining him inside.._**

 ** _Man: aap hi abhijeet sir hain na_**

 ** _Abhi: ha_**

 ** _Man: sir maine hi aapko phone kiya tha_**

 ** _Abhi: acha ye batao ye sab hua kaise_**

 ** _Man: sir main CV road se jaa raha tha (i dnt know if such road is there in mumbai or not)tab maine dekha ki wo sir jameen pe pade the..unke sir se khoon nikal raha tha..aisa lag raha tha ki unke sir pe kisine bahut jor se kuch mara hai..woh behosh the aur unke pocket main CID ka batch tha..soo Maine socha ki aapko call karu_**

 ** _Abhi: thank u soo much..aapne humari bohot madad ki hai..ab aap ja salte hai..once again thank u soo much_**

 ** _Man: thik hai sir..ye to mera farz tha..nd he went_**

 ** _Purvi.. was sitting on the chair crying continuously..abhijeet sat her her nd tried to console her_**

 ** _Abhi: purvi..dekho sambhalo apne aap ko..mujhe pata hai tum par kya beet rahi hai..bu gud girl na..pls sambhalo apne aap ko..kavin is very brave..trust me use kuch nhi hoga..ok?_**

 ** _Purvi said nothing just nodded her head_**

 ** _Dushyant also came: ha purvi..dnt worry..mera yaar bohot brave hai..dekhna use kuch nhi hoga.._**

 ** _Just then daya shreya tarika and salunkhe sir came from forensic lab_**

 ** _Salunkhe: kya hua abhijeet..is kavin alright now..jyada kuch nhi hua na use.._**

 ** _Daya: ha abhijeet batao na kya hua_**

 ** _Abhi: daya, sir..abhi doctors nhi aye hai bahar_**

 ** _Shreya: purvi sambhalo apne aap ko..dekho kavin sir ko kuch nhi hoga_**

 ** _Tarika: ha purvi...kuch nhi hoga kavin ko_**

 ** _She was still crying..(obviously..if our loved ones r met with an can she bear..even if she is a cid cop..still she is a human..nd she also has heart)_**

 ** _Just then doctors came_**

 ** _Abhi: doctors..kavin kaisa hai_**

 ** _Daya: ha doctor jaldi bataiye_**

 ** _Doctor: dekhiye unke sir pe choti chot ayi thi..wo abhi bilkul thik hai..chinta krne ki koi baat nhi hai..wo thik hai ab..bas thodi sa jyada dhyaan rakhna padega_**

 ** _Dushyant: kya hum use mil skte hai_**

 ** _Abhi: aur use discharge kab milega doctor_**

 ** _Doctor: ha aap unke discharge formalities pure kare aur unko discharge mil jayega_**

 ** _Dushyant: thank u so much doctor_**

 ** _Doctor:ur welcom_**

 ** _Nd they went inside the room_**

 ** _Kavin was conscious nd was waiting for his love his life purvi.._**

 ** _But dushyant came first_**

 ** _Dushyant: saale..tune kya socha tha ki tu hume chodkar chala jaega..na bacchu na..main tujhe aise jaane nhi dunga_**

 ** _Kavin: are dushyant kya tu bhi..chal aa mere yaar gale nhi lagega..nd dushyant went nd hugged him_**

 ** _Kavin saw tht entire cid team was present..he saw purvi was also there_**

 ** _Kavin: are aap sab log aye hai..nd he tried to get up_**

 ** _Abhi; are nhi nhi kavin..utho mat..aaram karo..ab kaise ho.._**

 ** _Kavin: bilkul thik hu sir..par purvi ko dekhe bina perfect nhi hounga_**

 ** _Shreya: acha sir..dekho hum aapke purvi ko laye hai aapke paas_**

 ** _Nd she brought purvi front_**

 ** _Kavin: hayee..ab to main ekdum thik hu..chalo chalte hai bureau_**

 ** _Dushyant: bhaisaab aap kahi nhi jaa rahe..abcto tum chutti pr rahoge..kyu daya sir.._**

 ** _Daya: ha bilkul aur hamari purvi tumhara khayal rakhegi kyu purvi_**

 ** _Purvi: ha bilkul sir.._**

 ** _Dushyant: sir main discharge formalities puri krke aata hu_**

 ** _Nd he went..he completed the formalities nd soon kavin was taken home_**

 ** _At kavin's home_**

 ** _All the team was present_**

 ** _Abhi: kavin apna dhyaan rakhna..samjhe..purvi tum bhi uska dhyaan rakhna_**

 ** _Purvi:ji bhai..aaj to iski achese khatirdari karungi.._**

 ** _Kavin pov: ab yeh purvi kya krne wali hai_**

 ** _Daya: acha to hum ab chalte hai..purvi tum bhi chutti lo..ok?_**

 ** _Purvi: ok bhai_**

 ** _Nd they went_**

 ** _Purvi closed the door nd went directly in the kitchen..nd brought water for kavin..she gave it to him nd sat beside him with her hands crossed_**

 ** _Kavin dranked the water_**

 ** _Kavin: purvi kya hua_**

 ** _Purvi: main tumse bohot hi jyada naaraz hu..tum samajte kya ho apne aap ko ha ( her eyes were moist)_**

 ** _Kavin: oh jaan! Sry..agli baar tumhe batake jaunga ki kaha ja raha hu..ye info. Milna bohot important tha soo_**

 ** _Purvi: so wht..tum jaante bhi ho meri halat kya hui thi..u know i cant live without u..then y_**

 ** _Kavin cupped her face_**

 ** _Kavin: shh..sweety shaant ho jao..im really sry..tumhe pata hai na ki main tumse kitna pyaar krta hu..apni life nhi imagine kr sakta tumhare bina...jaanti ho na tum_**

 ** _Purvi: jaanti hu..tumhe bhi pata hai na ki main tumhare bina nhi reh skti..i love u more than anything else_**

 ** _Kavin: i also love u more than anything_**

 ** _Purvi: acha ruko main tumhare liye soup lati hi_**

 ** _Nd she went frm there_**

 ** _Kavin: tum nhi jaanti purvi ki tum kitni imp ho mere liye!_**

 ** _After some time she brought soup for him_**

 ** _PURVI : ye to..soup piyo.._**

 ** _Kavin (acting): oouchh..purvi..mera haath bahut dard kr rha hu..pls tum hi pila do na_**

 ** _Purvi( smiling): tum nhi sudhroge_**

 ** _Nd she started feeding him..he was enjoying tht_**

 ** _Backround music..._**

 ** _Chhuteya na chhoote muse_**

 ** _Rang tera dolna_**

 ** _Ek tere baju duja_**

 ** _mera koi molna_**

 ** _Bolna mahi bol na_**

 ** _(They were enjoying each other's companies...they were talking laughing nd were just living that moment)_**

 ** _Tere liye aya main to..tere liye jaana_**

 ** _Dholna ve tere naal jindadi bitavaan_**

 ** _Kadi naiyo chodna_**

 ** _Ishq di dor na_**

 ** _Saare chadh jaye mahi_**

 ** _Tu na chodna_**

 ** _Bolna mahi bolna_**

 ** _Mm..mm_**

 ** _Tere sang hasna main tere sang rona_**

 ** _Tujhme hi rehna main tere sang khona_**

 ** _Dil mein chhupa ke tujhe_**

 ** _Dil naiyo kholna_**

 ** _Marke bhi mahi tuse mooh na modna_**

 ** _Bolna mahi bolna_**

 ** _Bolna mahi bolna_**

 ** _Purvi: kavin..phirse aisa mat krna ha_**

 ** _Kavin: kabhi nhi..i love u baby_**

 ** _Purvi: i love u too baby_**

 ** _Nd they hugged each other tightly!_**

 ** _I know it was not upto ur expectations..but pls guys do review..they r bery precious...nd they r energy booster for me..pls review krna..nd ritika I'll surely try dear.._**

 ** _This is krutika signing off_**

 ** _Bye tckr_**

 ** _Luv u all_**


End file.
